The following relates generally to reducing supply noise and more specifically to reducing supply noise in current mode logic (CML) transmitters.
Many electrical devices (e.g., integrated circuits) may utilize a single-ended CML transmitter, which may also be referred to as a single-ended CML driver, to output data across a data link. For example, some single-ended CML transmitters may support outputting serial data over a data link at a relatively high signaling rate.
Memory devices are one example of a type of device that may utilize one or more CML transmitters, such as single-ended CML transmitters. Memory devices are widely used to store information in various electronic devices such as computers, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Information is stored by programming different states of a memory device. For example, binary devices have two states, often denoted by a logic “1” or a logic “0.” In other systems, more than two states may be stored. To access the stored information, a component of the electronic device may read, or sense, the stored state in the memory device. To store information, a component of the electronic device may write, or program, the state in the memory device. A memory device may use a single-ended CML transmitter to output data across a data link, including to output data to a device external to the memory device (e.g., via an output pad of the memory device).
Improved solutions for mitigating supply noise in single-ended output CML transmitters, whether included within memory devices or other types of electronic devices and systems, are desired.